Los Gennin de Konoha
by Parresia
Summary: ¿Cómo sería la relación del Equipo 7 cuando estén de vuelta en Konoha? Regalo de cumpleaños para HinataYaoi


No soy Kishimoto, por más que quisiera, así que solo uso sus personajes para diversión.

_Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para HinataYaoi, participante del Foro Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, y que cumplió años el 20 de junio.  
_Su pedido fue: 2- Un fic del equipo siete mostrando como seria la relación de los integrantes después de la 4 guerra con Sasuke devuelta en la aldea. **No quiero parejas en este fic.**

* * *

**Los Gennin de Konoha**

—¿Un Juicio? ¿Prisión? ¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó Naruto a Ibiki, al ver que un escuadrón Anbu rodeaban la sala donde se encontraba Sasuke.

—No puedes interrumpir así en esta sala—lo detuvo Anko.

—¿Pero qué está pasando? ¿Qué es eso de lo que todo el mundo habla que Sasuke será enviado a prisión? —insistió Naruto, zafándose del Anbu que lo tomó del brazo para impedir que ingresara a la sala.

—Que te vayas, Naruto—le dijo Anko, sin mirarlo, mientras revisaba unos papeles con Ibiki.

—¡Tiene derecho a una visita! —exclamó la voz de Sakura, que se venía corriendo por el pasillo. Asomó la cabeza por la entrada de la salita y sonrió al ver a Naruto. Tomó aire copiosamente antes de decir:

—Soy Sakura Haruno y él es Naruto Uzumaki. El custodiado Sasuke Uchiha no cuenta con familiares vivos, por lo que nosotros como sus compañeros ejerceremos el derecho de visita.

—Bah. Pasen—dijo de mala gana Anko.

Sakura tomó del brazo a Naruto y lo jaló hacia la puertita de metal, custodiada por varios Anbu.

—¿Sabes qué está pasando? —preguntó Naruto a la mujer, mientras esperaban que retiraran los seguros de la puerta.

—Shh—lo calló Sakura y apresuró a los guardias. Al abrirse la puerta, entraron rápidamente y Sakura cerró de un portazo.

La estancia era pequeña y sin ningún mueble. Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba de pie, apoyado en la pared.

—Ya sospechaba que ese escándalo sería causado por ustedes—saludó el Uchiha en cuanto Sakura cerró la puerta.

—Estás metido en un buen lío—murmuró Sakura preocupada.

—¿Lío? ¿Pero qué está pasando? ¿Cómo es que entramos a la Aldea junto a todos nuestros amigos como héroes, trabajamos meses para volver a levantar todo y de un día para otro estás prisionero?

—Porque maté a Danzo—dijo de mal modo Sasuke, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y giraba la cabeza hacia una pequeña ventana rejada en la parte alta de la pared.

—Los ancianos Koharu Utatane y Homura Mitokado están muy enfadados y han iniciado esta persecución contra Sasuke. Tsunade está haciendo todo lo posible por evitarlo—explicó Sakura, su voz sonó un poco asustada.

—Hn.

—¡Esos viejos! —chilló Naruto sin saber bien qué decir, pues no estaba de acuerdo con que Sasuke hubiese asesinado a Danzo.

—Podremos demostrar que Danzo se estaba preparando para dañar a Konoha al pretender dominar al Kyubi, pues había robado varios Sharingan y el chakra del Primer Hokage. Eso nos podrá ayudar a demostrar que no fue un simple asesinato a sangre fría y no tendrías que revelar tus verdaderos motivos—habló Sakura, realmente preocupada.

Sasuke asintió.

—Sasuke… también atacaste a Karin Uzumaki—murmuró Sakura.

El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación.

Tsunade y Shizune le habían pedido a Sakura Haruno que no ayudara a Sasuke, que recordara todas las veces que él trató de lastimarla. Sin embargo, ella fue. Porque no podía dejar solo a Sasuke en un momento como este… menos cuando haber tratado de atentar contra su vida, era uno de los delitos por los que se le culpaba.

Naruto se rascó la cabeza. Sasuke había cometido muchos errores, pero también gracias a él lograron vencer.

—Yo me encargaré de luchar contigo—murmuró Naruto de pronto—.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? Nadie está hablando de luchar—le dijo Sakura.

—Yo pelearé con Sasuke y le daré la paliza que se merece por lo que hizo. Así no tendremos que hacer este juicio—sonrió Naruto y se cruzó de brazos, confiado.

Sakura le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza.

—¡Eso no se puede!

—Baka—murmuró Sasuke.

Sakura se frotó los puños y resopló.

—¿Dónde está Kakashi-sensei? Le dije que tenía que venir temprano. Él tiene que gestionar el indulto con Tsunade.

—¿Indulto? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Cómo darle un beso a la vieja?

—Baka—murmuró Sasuke, mientras que Sakura le dio un puñetazo a Naruto por decir eso.

—¡Perdón!

—¡Sakura! Es la primera vez que te disculpas por golpearme—chilló emocionado el rubio mientras se acariciaba la cabeza.

—No te estoy pidiendo perdón, Naruto—gritó Sakura—. Indulto es perdón. Un perdón que la Hokage puede dar en algunas situaciones excepcionales… y esta es una. Pero la persona encargada del… gennin… es el que debe hacerla.

—¿Gennin?

—¡Sí! ¡Los dos son Gennin! —chilló Sakura.

—Fui un criminal Rango S… y me estás llamando Gennin—dijo, muy serio, Sasuke.

—Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki y seré Hokage: no puedo ser Gennin—dijo el otro, muy alegre.

—¡Los dos son Gennin! Y bien que se lo merecen por haberme dejado sola—chilló Sakura.

—No podemos ser gennin… digo, nosotros vencimos a Kaguya—murmuró Naruto y así estuvo un largo rato hasta…

—¡Kakashi-sensei! ¿Dónde estaba?

—Había una ancianita…

—¡La buena obra tiene que hacerla aquí: dándole el inculto a Sasuke! —exclamó Naruto.

Todos los presentes lo miraron fijamente, hasta que Sakura lo tumbó con un golpe.

—Te dije que era indulto. ¡No inculto! Tú eres un inculto, Naruto.

—Ah, sí. Eso... —sonrió Kakashi, acariciándose la nuca.

—Kakashi-sensei—lo apremiaron.

—Aquí está.

Sakura tomó el pergamino que su sensei lo tendió, lo abrió y su semblante palideció. Lo volvió a cerrar y se lo estrelló en el pecho a Sasuke, como si quemara. Sasuke sorprendido por el gesto, lo tomó sin inmutar su rostro y lo leyó.

—¿Qué demonios es esto? —gruñó a su maestro.

—La condición.

—¿Una condición para qué? —preguntó Naruto. Trató de quitarle el pergamino a Sasuke, pero él lo apretaba muy duro en su mano.

—Debes cumplir con eso, si quieres el indulto—informó Kakashi, con tranquilidad.

—Es una estupidez. No tengo nada que demostrar.

—Eso es cierto—murmuró Sakura.

Kakashi se alzó de hombros y se puso a leer su libro.

—Ya llevan más de tres horas ahí—dijo Anko mientras abría la puerta—. La visita ha terminado.

Kakashi asintió y salió. Sakura le dirigió una tímida sonrisa a Sasuke y salió detrás de su maestro. Naruto insistió para leer lo que decía el papel.

—Sal ya, Naruto. No tenemos todo el día—lo apremio Anko. El rubio a regañadientes salió, la mujer se giró a Sasuke y le dijo, con una sonrisa.

—Tú también sal ya. Necesitamos la celda para otro prisionero.

—¿Qué? ¡El teme puede salir! Ya está libre.

—Por supuesto, no podrá prepararse para su examen Chunnin si está encerrado—dijo Anko.

—¿Examen Chunnin? Sasuke tendrá que hacer los exámenes chunnin—se burló el rubio.

Sasuke apretó los puños y salió con prisa, y mucha dignidad de la sala.

—No te pongas espeso, Naruto—le dijo Sakura—. Tendrás que hacer el examen también.

—¿Qué dices, Sakura?

Sasuke le arrojó el pergamino, que ya estaba bastante arrugado y Naruto leyó que debería ser el compañero de Sasuke Uchiha en el examen de Graduación para Chunnin.

—Pero yo derroté a Neji en los exámenes chunnin—chilló Naruto—. Esto es injusto.

—¿Y quién será nuestro tercer integrante? —preguntó de pronto Sasuke.

Sakura se alzó de hombros.

—El hijo de Kurenai y Asuma, quizá—sonrió Kakashi.

—¿Qué? ¿Un niño de tres años?

—No seas idiota, Naruto.

Y así fue como los dos eterno Gennin, el Hokage Naranja de Konoha y Sasuke Uchiha, debieron entrenar para convertirse en Chunnin de Konoha… pero esa será otra historia.

* * *

¡Hinata-yaoi, no pude hacerte un Yaoi, pero espero este pequeño fic te haya gustado.

Las invito a participar en el foro (que pueden encontrar en mi perfil) y si se acerca su cumpleaños, podrán recibir un regalo :)

¿Reviews?


End file.
